1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fan holder for mounting a fan onto a heat sink of the heat dissipation device, wherein the fan can be easily assembled to and disassembled from the fan holder.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) can generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of a heat sink, a fan is desired to direct airflow onto the heat sink. It is generally to fix the fan onto the heat sink with screws. Furthermore, it is necessary to disassemble the fan from the heat sink when dust particles accumulate in the fan and the heat sink, whereby the fan and the heat sink can be cleaned. Otherwise, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink will be decreased and a lifespan of the fan will be shortened. After cleaning of the fan and heat sink, it is required to assemble the fan to the heat sink again. Both the disassembling and assembling require to rotate the screws by using a screwdriver. Such an unscrewing and screwing operation is laborious and time consuming. In addition, it is possible that the screws or screwdriver may drop to cause damages to computer components in the process of assembling and disassembling.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which has a fan holder for mounting a fan onto a heat sink wherein the fan can be easily assembled to and disassembled from the fan holder without a tool.